


Stop Doing That

by CalamityRondo



Category: Glee
Genre: Hunter is sassy, Kindergarten, M/M, Nick and Jeff are getting married, Sebastian is also sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRondo/pseuds/CalamityRondo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warblers in kindergarten. Hunter is the new kid and is not okay with what the others are doing. So of course he tells them that.</p>
<p>Or the story of how Seb and Hunt are sassy brats, Beatbox is bullied, Thad is a priest, David likes cheesy weddings, Wes gets his gavel stolen, Trent is a creepy stalker and Nick and Jeff just really want to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Doing That

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on tumblr: "The Warblers in kindergarten."
> 
> Btw, I LOVED this prompt. Writing these guys as kids was plainly hilarious. So, thank you for that wonderful, wonderful prompt.

Hunter is a good kid. He knows discipline and order. He can clean up his own room and he knows how to behave. 

It's no wonder he is seriously disturbed when he first enters The Warblers Kindergarten. His father got transferred so he had to switch kindergarten. Hunter hadn't minded until he set foot into his new preschool. There is no way he is gonna like it here.

There is a dark haired boy on the floor who plays with dolls dressed up as bride and groom and a dark skinned boy sitting next to him and looking curious. Hunter snorts. Guys who play with dolls are disgusting.

There is another dark haired boy who has a little wooden gavel and looks smug. Hunter snorts again. He doesn't like people who think they have power. Hunter will be the captain from now on.

There is a sand brown haired boy who is a little heavier than the others who stands in a corner and makes obnoxious sounds while he makes strange gestures with his hands. Hunter crosses his arms. He doesn't like music when it isn't pretty.

There is a light blonde haired boy who sits between the legs of another dark haired boy and rests with his back against the chest of the other. The dark haired boy holds a picture book in front of them. They both giggle and cuddle even closer. Hunter snorts hard. Grown boys like them shouldn't cuddle. But the worst is the chubby dark haired boy who makes pictures of them with a chunky plastic camera. Hunter has no idea what to make out of this.

And then there is a boy with dark blonde hair who grabs and pokes at another boy. When he doesn't get attention he trudges over to another victim. He has his hands all over the boy which seems highly inappropriate to Hunter. He growls. You don't touch people unasked.

This kindergarten is a mess. They seem to lack someone to take the reigns, to show the kids order and manners. So Hunter takes it upon himself.

He walks over to the boy with the gavel who smiles politely at him.

“Hello, newcomer”, the boy says. “My name is Wes and who–“

Hunter takes the gavel from him before he clears his throat.

“Hey, listen”, he says loudly and all boys look towards him. “I am Hunter Clarington and I am your new captain.” He points with the gavel at the two boys with the dolls. “You–“

“I'm Thad. And this is David!”, the dark haired boy chimes. He holds up the dolls. “These are Nick and Jeff. I'm going to become a priest and wed them someday.” David nods.

Hunter ignores them. “You”, he continues. “Stop playing with dolls. Boys don't do that.” He turns to corner-boy. “And you, stop making funny sounds while I'm taking. That's rude. Oh and stop making those sounds altogether, they suck.”

“His name is Richard”, Wes informs him. “But we just call him Beatbox. You should at least address them with their names.”

Hunter turns to him. “Stop giving me orders, Wes. I'm the one doing this from now on.” His gavel now points to light blondie. Thad suddenly jumps up.

“Oh, oh, that is Jeff and with him is his groom Nick. Oh and that”, he points at chubby, “is Trent. He also thinks Nick and Jeff should get married. He is helping me preparing the wedding.”

Hunter scowls. “Yeah, whatever. You two, stop cuddling, you're too old for that. And you, Trent, stop making photos. It's creepy.” Jeff pouts at him and Nick holds him closer. Hunter doesn't let himself be bothered by that. He turns to the last boy who is making nonsense.

“You–“ The boy turns to him and Hunter forgets for a moment what he was going to say. That boy has really pretty eyes. Silence stretches between them and nobody introduces the boy to Hunter. “You, stop touching people, it's gross.”

The boy grins at him. “No can do, sir. I like touching boys.”

Hunter stares darkly at him, but the boy doesn't back down. He got guts, Hunter likes that. And he has really pretty eyes.

“Then you will be only doing it with me from now on, got it?”, he concludes. There is a twinkle in the boys eyes.

“Got it, captain. I'm Sebastian and I'm sure we will get along just fine.”

The next day, Hunter is pissed when he comes in and finds that Wes is playing with the gavel again, Thad and David are simulating yet another wedding of Nick and Jeff and this day Trent is helping them, Richard is still making obnoxious sounds and Nick and Jeff are still cuddled together but today drawing instead of reading.

Hunter is seriously dreading the next days and weeks and months, because those stupid boys won't listen to him. But there is Sebastian clinging to him, every day, grabbing at him and touching him, demanding his every attention, so that Hunter barely has time at all to concentrate on the mess the other boys are. He doesn't really mind.


End file.
